Photographs
by Ikeuchi Mina
Summary: AU / Esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para poder entrar, pero se quedó parado al ver quien era la persona que estaba adentro… una diminuta y sarcástica sonrisa afloró en sus labios / Una bellaza digna de ser preservada / SasuSaku.


--

Hola! (si estoy viva u.u)... aquí les dejo un nuevo fic… espero que les guste.

Está inspirado en un video que no me deja poner el link esta página ¬¬ pero la canción de llama 19Sai y es de Suga Shikao, por si les interesa ^^

**Declaimer: **lo de siempre… ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen y esta historia esta hecha sin ningún fin de lucro, solo diversión.

**Advertencias: **es un AU, como decía en el summary. Hay lemon, están advertids xD pero no creo que sea nada más traumante que cualquier cosa que hayan podido leer antes. Por ahora solo eso.

**-**

**Photographs**

**-**

Sasuke apretó el botón para llamar al molesto ascensor, solo quería volver a su apartamento cuatro pisos arriba de ese. Estaba agotado, estar con su escandaloso amigo rubio consumía más energía de la estimada para unas pocas horas. Podría subir por las escaleras, pero le fastidiaba.

Quería llegar a su cómodo estudio y seguir revisando la ultima recopilación de fotografías que había hecho la noche anterior…

El ruido del timbre del ascensor que indicaba que por fin había llegado lo distrajo, esperó a que las puertas se abrieran para poder entrar, pero se quedó parado al ver quien era la persona que estaba adentro… una diminuta y sarcástica sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Piel pálida y cremosa, piernas largas y torneadas que solo él conocía debajo de esa larga falda café, una camiseta blanca bajo un delgado chaleco del mismo color que escondía sus prominentes pechos, y un rostro redondeado enmarcado por un peculiar cabello color rosa que resaltaba sus expresivos ojos verdes.

Una bellaza digna de ser preservada… Si no fuera por su forma de vestir y excesiva timidez, aunque eso le daba su encanto, según palabras de su amigo rubio. Le encontraba toda la razón.

Vio como ella se percataba de su presencia y un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, dándole un aire de inocencia _que solo él sabía que no era del todo real._ Observó como desviaba la vista incomoda de su cuerpo para fijarla en los botones de los pisos. Siguió viendo divertido sus reacciones.

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero el las detuvo con uno de sus pies e hizo que volvieran a abrirse para ésta vez sí entrar. Vio que el botón de su piso ya estaba prendido y solo se apoyó en la pared del pequeño cubículo, viendo la espalda de la chica.

Veía como la mujer se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, podía sentirlo también. Se llevaba las manos al borde de su chaleco y las apretaba con fuerza, también era evidente su postura rígida, en espera de que las puertas se abrieran para poder salir de inmediato.

No dejaba de observarla.

-Mhp- sonrió aun más con suficiencia mientras recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente…

**-Flash back-**

El sabía donde escondía la llave de la puerta de su apartamento, era tan evidente viniendo _de ella._

Levantó el macetero que estaba junto a la entrada y despegó la llave que había en la base de éste. _–Tonta descuidada-_

Ya era tarde, pasaba de la media noche, pero él había estado todo el día pensando en la dueña de aquel hogar. Desde que la había visto unas semanas atrás no había podido dejar de fijarse en ella, era muy atractiva… y exótica. Su alma de fotógrafo no había podido pasar por alto aquella hermosa rareza y solo había pensado en poder fotografiarla.

Su amigo Naruto, que vivía en el mismo edificio solo unos pisos más abajo, le había hablado de lo tímida que era ella, _Sakura Haruno_. Una estudiante de medicina becada que solo tenia mente para sus estudios.

Pero él sabía que no era solo eso, él había notado algo más, algo que ella escondía del resto y que era lo que más le intrigaba. Había visto como lo observaba en algunas ocasiones, lo cual no había sido difícil viviendo ellos en el mismo piso. Podía apreciarlo en su nerviosismo, en su forma de andar, de desviar la mirada cada vez que estaba cerca.

Y justamente hoy su interés se había intensificado al verla salir por la mañana y volver un rato después con un CD entre sus manos. Había alcanzado a ver la carátula, su grupo favorito…

¿Simple coincidencia? No lo sabía ni le importaba, pero le había llamado la atención cómo lo ocultó de su vista al notar su presencia y apurar el paso, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Ahora estaba ahí, frente a su puerta, con su cámara en mano, dispuesto a acabar de una vez por todas con sus ganas de poder _verla bien._

Abrió despacio la puerta y se adentró sigilosamente. Su apartamento era igual al suyo. El largo pasillo que había antes de llegar a la sala estaba a oscuras, al igual que toda la casa. Solo se podía apreciar la luminosidad de la luna en la sala, que entraba por el balcón.

Una suave melodía lo recibió, solo tardó dos segundos en identificarla. Cómo no… era su canción favorita… de aquel grupo.

Cerró la puerta tras de él sin hacer ruido y se acercó a paso lento hacia la sala. Lo que vio lo dejó _gratamente_ sorprendido.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, solo traía un pequeño camisón para dormir de tirantes color rosa pálido, casi blanco ante la luz de la luna que iluminaba su piel expuesta dándole un aspecto casi angelical, su largo cabello estaba desparramado por el suelo.

Pero lo que más lo asombró fue su expresión. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior tímidamente, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido.

Ella aun no había notado su presencia.

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con la vista deteniéndose especialmente en sus manos, una estaba a la altura de sus pechos y la otra se encontraba en el centro de su cuerpo, metiéndose por debajo de su camisón, que supuso le llegaría hasta medio muslo, pero que ahora se encontraba a la altura de sus caderas. Notó que no traía ropa interior.

Como acto involuntario, tomó su cámara y la fotografió.

El flash hizo que la chica abriera sus ojos con sorpresa, fijándolos en la persona que se encontraba de pie junto a ella, con una cámara en su mano, observándola fijamente desde lo alto.

Para sorpresa del pelinegro, no se escandalizó. Solo se limitó a observarlo como si realmente no estuviera allí, pero sin apartar su mirada de él, volvió a llevar su mano a su entrepierna.

Al escuchar el primer gemido de su parte Sasuke no se resistió, se tiró sobre ella y, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas a cada lado de la chica, siguió sacándole fotografías, enfocando cada una de sus expresiones. Ella no se detenía.

Llegó un momento en que ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose a los ojos.

Sasuke apartó lentamente su cámara dejándola a un lado, apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica y se acercó lentamente. Ella levantó sus manos y lo tomó de sus cabellos. Ambos se fundieron en un caluroso beso.

Al principio fue titubeante por parte de ella, pero al correr de los segundos se volvió más y más apasionado, casi desesperado. Sus bocas se fundieron como si siempre hubieran estado esperando por eso. El pelinegro introdujo su lengua en su cavidad y la movió frenético al compás de la de ella.

La falta de aire los separó, pero el pelinegro no perdió tiempo y, alejándose un poco, se quitó su camiseta negra, quedando solo con sus pantalones.

Ella observó su torso desnudo con una mirada de deseo, pero sin disminuir su notorio sonrojo. Él volvió a asaltar sus carnosos labios, que ya se encontraban hinchados por la pasión de los besos.

Dirigió una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de la pelirrosa y la tocó sin escrúpulos, apartó sus labios de los de ella y los bajó hacia su cuello y pechos, que ya estaban a la vista al haber bajado los tirantes de su camisón con su otra mano. No dejó de lamer sus pechos mientras seguía tocando su sexo.

Escuchaba sus suspiros y gemidos ahogados y eso solo lo excitaba más.

Llevó sus labios hacia el lóbulo de su oreja y lo lamió sin pudor. _-¿Te gusta esto verdad?- _le dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que introducía dos de sus dedos en su entrepierna y mordía su lóbulo.

Ella solo respondió con un gemido y un estremecimiento. Sasuke ya podía sentir el dolor en su propia entrepierna, el pantalón le comenzaba a molestar.

Sin detenerse volvió a llevar sus labios hacia sus pechos y comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella a un ritmo frenético, provocando que la pelirrosa aumentara sus gemidos y suspiros. Gruñó al sentir cómo se corría un momento después entre sus brazos, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza bajo él.

Ya no lo resistió más.

Se separó nuevamente para quitarse el resto de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver la enorme erección de él. Esto solo provocó que el chico sonriera con suficiencia antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

Sin dejar de besarla, subió más su camisón dejándolo a la altura de su cintura y bajo sus pechos. Volvió a separar su boca de la de ella y la dirigió hacia estos, mordió uno de sus pezones al instante en que la penetraba de una sola estocada.

Abrió su boca sorprendida y soltó el aire en un sonoro gemido, llevó sus manos al cabello del chico y lo agarró con fuerza, provocando que el pelinegro soltara un gruñido.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, torturándola. Ella comenzó a gemir en una mezcla de frustración y excitación. Era desesperante y placentero a la vez.

_-Dilo- _gruñó Sasuke hundiéndose profundamente en ella –_Di lo que quieres- _volvió a insistir sin dejar sus lentas y profundas embestidas.

_-M-ma… más… rápido- _pedía entre gemidos la pelirrosa –_Más rápido-_

Sonrió con arrogancia al tiempo que la volvía a penetrar profundamente, ésta vez con más velocidad, haciéndose a la labor.

Comenzó el vaivén con rápidas y profundas embestidas, volviendo loca a la pelirrosa, que comenzó a susurrar incoherencias a la vez que aumentaba cada vez más la velocidad de las embestidas.

Su propia coherencia se estaba yendo al sentir como las paredes internas de la chica se cerraban sobre su miembro, aumentando más su excitación. Aumentó aun más la velocidad, provocando que la chica gimiera aun más fuerte. Ya no lo aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

_-¡¡Sa-Sasuke-kun!!- _eso fue lo que desencadenó todo. No pudo resistirlo más al escuchar cómo gritaba su nombre al correrse, y se corrió él mismo dentro de ella casi a la par de la chica. Soltó un fuerte gemido que se asemejaba más a un gruñido animal y se dejó caer sobre ella.

La respiración de ambos era agitada, sobre todo la de ella.

Estuvieron así varios minutos antes de que ella se moviera para poder levantarse. Él no se lo impidió.

Vio cómo se dirigía al baño acomodándose el camisón en el camino. Esas piernas y ese trasero… creyó poder volverse fácilmente adicto a su cuerpo.

Se levantó del suelo sin prestarle atención a su desnudes y la siguió. Al llegar al baño pudo ver como se afirmaba con ambas manos al lavamanos y el sonrojo de sus mejillas iba en aumento, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

La abrazó por la espalda, sorprendiéndola más que nada al sentir su miembro en sus nalgas, estaba excitado nuevamente.

_-¿Qué…?-_ preguntó confundida y adorablemente nerviosa.

_-Aun no hemos terminado-_ le dijo el chico al oído apretándola contra el lavamanos, haciendo que sintiera aun más su excitación. Ella soltó un leve gemido mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. _–Además…-_ le dijo llevando una de sus manos nuevamente hacia la entrepierna de la chica. _–Quería sacarte unas cuantas fotos más…- _

**-Fin Flash Back-**

El timbre que indicaba que ya habían llegado a su piso lo distrajo de sus recuerdos. Notó cómo la chica se tensaba al ver las puertas abrirse. El se limitó a sonreír y pasó a su lado, muy cerca de ella, saliendo del cubículo.

Ella no movió un solo dedo.

Él comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada de su hogar mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras él.

Sin dejar su paso tranquilo, sonrió un segundo antes de escuchar cómo las puertas volvían a abrirse y unos pasos le seguian.

-

-

-

Continuará…?

-

Oh bueno… no se si les gustará como terminó xD… ni siquiera se si les guste la historia entera .

Espero que me puedan decir qué les pareció en un review *-*… esto fue hecho en un momento de insomnio (terminé a las 4am xD)… se me ocurrió y lo escribí altiro.

Que sepan que este es mi segundo lemon xd así que porfavor tengan piedad T.T

Ojala les haya gustado! owo

Y sobre una continuación… pues… puede ser xD… no sé… sí se me ocurre como continuarlo… pero si ustedes consideran que está bien así, pues así se queda :D

-

-

Reviews?~


End file.
